Dixième victime
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Après avoir échappé au commissaire et laissé pour mort le jeune photographe, l'inarrêtable tueur en série a déjà pris possession de sa future victime !


**Titre :** Dixième victime.  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>InThePanda dans _U__nknown movie__s_.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Le personnage du tueur ainsi que l'univers de l'émission © InThePanda.  
><strong>Personnagespairings : **Le tueur en série cinéphile (Viktor ; oui, c'est son nom (presque) officiel !) et sa victime du jour.  
><strong>Le pourquoi du comment du parce que<strong>** (****A.K.A.****« ****genre**** », « ****résumé**** », « autres »****) :** Cet OS prend place après le neuvième UM.

Cette petite histoire est née grâce à _Crisalys Nara_ et lui est entièrement dédiée. Sans elle, cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour.  
>(Keur énorme sur toi, Crisa, t'es une fille en or, ne l'oublie pas, jamais !)<p>

Sinon, la guimauve que je suis vous fait un énorme câlin virtuel en vous envoie une flopée de cœurs !  
>#CyprineAdorée (c'est gratuit)<br>#LemonForLife (là aussi)

**Rating :** T (présence de sang et de mutilations pouvant heurter la sensibilité).

* * *

><p>« Mm »<p>

Elle s'éveillait doucement, maudissant la migraine qui plongeait son cerveau dans un état de léthargie léger. Elle se rendait compte que sa tête penchait en arrière et tenta de la redresser, contractant douloureusement l'ensemble des muscles de son corps. Elle voulut s'étirer par la même occasion et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle constata avec un effroi naissant que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
>Elle ne pouvait pas bouger.<br>Elle ne voyait rien.  
>Elle était assise inconfortablement sur une chaise en bois. Le dossier était assez long pour que le bas de sa nuque s'y pose.<br>Ses membres étaient entravés. En voulant mouvoir ses jambes, elle sentait ses mollets attachés contre les deux pieds avants de la chaise. Ses bras et son corps étaient emprisonnés de la même manière, la saucissonnant efficacement. La brûlure du frottement de la corde contre la peau nue de ses bras la contraignit à cesser de se débattre pour se libérer.  
>Cette même corde l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, lui comprimant la poitrine alors que sa respiration s'emballait.<p>

Que faisait-elle ici ?  
>Que s'était-il passé ?<br>Pourquoi était-elle attachée ?  
>Que lui allait-il arr-<p>

« Ah ben enfin réveillée ! » s'écria une vois joyeusement masculine et rauque, interrompant sa litanie de questions sans réponses.

Elle glapit de peur et de surprise.

Son corps se raidit davantage en sentant le sol vibrer et en entendant le son de pas lourds venant vers elle. Sans considération aucune, une large main rocailleuse lui arracha le tissu qui lui obstruait la vue.

Elle cria une nouvelle fois, aveuglée par une très forte lumière blanche braquée en face d'elle, récoltant un rire moqueur de la part de l'inconnu. Elle laissa le temps à ses yeux de s'habituer à la forte lueur qu'elle percevait à travers les paupières et les ouvrit lentement, gémissant malgré tout de douleur.

Sa migraine se s'arrangeait pas.

Le monde se redessinait avec lenteur, tant la mise au point tardait à être nette. Elle clôt brièvement les paupières au moment où un éclaire de douleur lui vrilla les yeux. Foutue migraine ophtalmique ! Courageusement, elle les rouvrit à moitié.

Elle aurait pu remarquer qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une cave, tant par l'aspect rudimentaire et inhabitable, l'humidité planante, les toiles d'araignées qui envahissaient les coins et le plafond. Non, ce qu'il vit en premier était en face d'elle. L'objectif d'une caméra, posée sur trépied, braqué dans sa direction. Posé à plat sur le sol, dans un coin de la petite pièce, un projecteur de chantier envoyait une vive lumière au plafond. Les toiles d'araignées projetaient des petites ombres délirantes qui l'auraient faite rire si elle n'avait pas été intrigué par un bruit métallique. De l'autre côté, à sa gauche, un homme, grand, épais, vêtu d'une veste marron clair, les cheveux brun se rebellant contre les lois de la gravité malgré leur longueur, accroupi au sol, courbé en avant sur une mallette à outils qu'il devait trifouiller, au son des cliquetis inquiétants.  
>La partie lucide et éveillée de son cerveau lui hurlait de trouver une solution pour déguerpir au plus vite, lui indiquant la dangerosité de cette individu. Ce n'était pas limite si un panneau flashy lumineux ne clignotait pas juste au-dessus de son kidnappeur, précisant « <em>Serial Killer is inside !<em> ».

… elle déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme, qui se désintéressait momentanément d'elle. Contrairement au cliché largement diffusé, il n'avait pas la moitié du visage en sang mais à la veste d'un marron somme toute hideux, elle savait _qui_ il était. Les infos avait encore diffusé son nom et son portrait au journal télévisé d'hier soir, révélant qu'un cadavre avec la tête méconnaissable avait été retrouvé dans les bois. Le journaliste avait annoncé que la Police avançait la thèse selon laquelle l'homme retrouvé serait la neuvième victime du tueur en série, qui était toujours en cavale. L'identification de la victime serait toujours en cours, tant l'assassin s'était acharné à le défigurer _à main nue_, si l'on avait pas retrouvé ses papiers d'identité dans l'une de ses poches.  
>Son nom avait été diffusé dans tous les médias mais cela importait peu quand cet homme jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris avec la police, quand cet homme pouvait enlever n'importe qui dans la rue, chez soi , à la sortie de l'école ou dans un bar, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Comme pour elle. Mais de toute façon, <em>personne ne faisait attention à elle<em>.

_Elle allait mourir_, et ce constat la glaçait de l'intérieur.

Ce jeune homme (il ne devait même pas avoir vingt-cinq ans) allait la tuer, devant une caméra, dans une pièce lugubre, où personne ne l'entendrait crier. Qui allait venir l'aider de toute façon, _elle n'était personne dehors, elle ne serait personne ici_.  
>Malgré tout, un sanglot s'échappa de sa bouche. Des larmes incontrôlables ruisselaient sur ses joues, s'échouant sur sa poitrine. Son corps tremblaient de spasmes, attirant l'attention de l'autre.<br>Il était tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Pourquoi tu pleurs, je ne t'ai encore rien fait ! »

Surprise. Abasourdissement. Colère ?

« Vo-vos-vous al-lez me t-t-tuer » hoqueta-t-elle difficilement en secouant ses longs cheveux ondulés.

Pas évident de parler et de pleurer en même temps, constata-t-elle amèrement.  
>Il se redressa subitement et l'observa comme si elle venait de sortir la pire affirmation du monde.<p>

« Bien sûr que je vais te tuer ! Mais pas maintenant, je ne le retrouve plus » dit-il avec une mine déconfite.  
>« Qu-quoi ? »<br>« Ba, mon flingue. » Il leva les bras au ciel, comme si c'était une évidence, que pour lui.  
>« Je l'ai perdu la dernière fois, je crois que c'était dans la voiture de l'autre-là, quel con celui-là, une vraie tapette. »<p>

Sa respiration se coupa : il devait parler du photographe amateur, celui qui avait pris les clichés diffusés à la télé. Sa dernière victime.  
>Et lui monologuait avec un sourire qui défigurait son visage, le rendant encore plus effrayant avec ses cheveux qui se dressaient sur son crâne.<p>

« Pourquoi… » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en sentant ses bras s'engourdir.  
>« Mmh ? Ça ne sert à rien de poser une question si elle n'est pas complète. »<br>« Pourquoi moi ? » _Je ne suis personne_, continua-t-elle, en pensée.

Elle tentait à tout prix de penser à autre chose qu'à son destin funeste aux mains de ce psychopathe. Si elle devait mourir, autant qu'elle obtienne des réponses.  
>Même si, d'après les journalistes, cet homme semblait tuer au hasard.<p>

« Parce que tu portes des mitaines. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Par réflexe, elle contracta ses poings, touchant le doux cotons qui protégeait ses poignets et une bonne partie de ses avant-bras.

« On est en été, bécasse, et toi, tu portes des mitaines. Ça m'a intrigué. »

Il était passé derrière la caméra, s'occupant très certainement des derniers réglages. Il devait très certainement voir sa mine hébétée, ses joues rouges et humides de larmes et sa bouche bée.

« Vous, m'avez enlevé juste à cause, de mon style vestimentaire ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire !  
>Elle adorait plus que tout ses chères et précieuses mitaines, ces mêmes mitaines qui la conduisaient doucement mais sûrement vers la mort.<p>

« Je t'ai observé gamine, tu caches quelque chose sous tes mitaines. »

La réplique acide qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche mourut au bout de ses lèvres.

Contournant la caméra, l'homme s'avança vers elle, avec la démarche tendue d'un félin qui allait bondir sur sa proie. Leur regard s'était accroché et ne se quittait plus. Elle relevait la tête lentement, trop absorbée par les onyx qui semblaient lire en elle. Dans sa vision périphérique, alors qu'il s'abaissait à sa hauteur, une de ses mains s'avança vers un de ses bras, effleurant la peau nue, lui arrachant un frisson malgré elle. La pulpe des doigts glissa jusqu'à atteindre le bas de la mitaine. Il s'en saisit pour la rabattre jusqu'au poignet mais ne put retirer l'accessoire à cause du lien. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il était mécontent de la présence de la corde.  
><em>Quel type étrange<em>.

Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, expirant fébrilement, sans ciller. D'un geste doux, contrastant avec la brutalité qu'incarnait le personnage, il passa sans trop s'attarder le bout d'un de ses doigts sur les irrégularités que présentait sa peau, n'en délaissant aucune, comme s'il voulait toutes les connaître. Il remonta le long de son avant-bras, puis, il redescendit pour revenir à la naissance du poignet. À partir de cet instant, qui dura et dura encore, deux doigts parcouraient chacune des boursouflures présentes sur son poignet puis sur la peau tendre, les contournant, appuyant, les délaissant, revenant à la charge pour s'occuper de la voisine. À chacune de ces introspections, elle repensa aux moments où la lame avait approché de trop près sa peau. _Le croche-patte dans le couloir, à la récréation du matin, elle se rétame, tout le monde s'esclaffe et personne ne vient l'aider, encore. Les remarques acides qui transpercent son coeur de part en part. Les regards moqueurs et condescendants. Son groupe d'amies qui se moquent encore et encore. _Aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé au geste._ La boule au ventre lorsqu'elle quitte son sanctuaire, sa chambre, puis la porte de la maison. La douleur, le soir, qui inonde et étouffe son corps. Les pleurs incessants. Les gémissements étouffés dans l'oreiller. Les hurlements silencieux qui n'arrivent pas à s'extraire de sa bouche, les cordes vocales fatiguées de tout_. Un patchwork d'émotions défilait dans ses deux yeux verts, miroir de son âme écorchée vive, à l'image presque au premier degré de l'état de ses bras. Il décryptait avec attention l'expression de son visage et les changements de ses pupilles, tout en explorant méthodiquement toutes les cicatrices qui zébraient son bras. Savoir qu'il lisait aussi facilement en elle, à travers ses yeux si expressifs l'effrayait mais elle n'osait protester, trop absorbé par les onyx si hypnotisant.

Elle rompit le contact visuel et poussa un gémissement lorsqu'il s'attarda sur la plus récente d'entre elles. Un liquide coula sur sa peau. Elle saignait encore. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, son souffle fut coupé une nouvelle fois en le voyant lécher le sang présent son doigts.  
><em>Son<em> sang. À elle.

Son estomac se noua d'une drôle de façon. Une chaleur se diffusa dans tous ses membres, y compris dans les plus engourdis.  
>Il replongea sa main vers son bras, récupérant sur un doigt le saignement et lui présenta son index, carmin, devant sa bouche.<br>Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle voyait dans le fond de son regard, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle sentait comme des papillons tournoyer dans son bas-ventre mais elle ouvrit mécaniquement la bouche, acceptant de retirer à petits coups de langue le sang maculant l'index et le suçant de manière obscène.

« Tu aimes jouer avec les lames ? » dit-il alors qu'il laissait toujours son doigts dans sa bouche, la privant de toute parole. « Moi aussi, petite fille, moi aussi, petite salope ».

Retirant ses doigts de la cavité buccale de la demoiselle, il se plaça sans plus de cérémonie derrière elle, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle l'entendit s'affaisser dans un bruissement de tissus et de craquement d'os et s'arqua brutalement en poussant un cri.

Une langue mutine taquinait sa peau, récoltant le sang qui coulait toujours. L'organe humide remonta le long de la rivière d'hémoglobine jusqu'à atteindre sa source et lapa, passant langoureusement plusieurs fois sur la blessure, la faisant gémir. Puis, une bouche se plaqua complètement sur la plaie, suçant encore et encore alors qu'elle sentait le bout d'une lame tranchante d'un couteau effleurer son autre bras.  
>Méthodiquement, la lame déchirait la mitaine, appuyant de plus en plus fort, dans un mouvement constant de va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce que le coton cède et que les derniers filaments se séparent.<p>

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait le supplier d'arrêter ce petit jeu et de la libérer (ou de la tuer dans l'immédiat, réglant définitivement la question) ou si elle voulait au plus profond de ses tripes qu'il continue. Elle rougissait en s'entendant penser la deuxième option. Elle était peut-être vierge et n'avait que très peu d'expériences là-dedans mais elle ressentait une tension sexuelle lorsqu'il y en avait une.

Le plat du couteau caressait doucement sa peau, voguant sur les cicatrices jumelles à celles que le tueur en série taquinait du bout de sa langue, s'amusant des petits cris qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer. Il remonta le long de ses bras, râpant la peau d'un côté, faisant jouer ses lèvres et ses dents de l'autre.  
>La pointe de la lame força un peu plus sur sa peau, glissant doucement du haut du bras jusqu'au coude. Lui s'était redressé, elle sentait son souffle dans son cou, sur sa nuque. Inconsciemment, elle roula des épaules et pencha sa tête sur le côté, voulant profiter au maximum du souffle chaud qui s'égarait délicieusement sur son épiderme. Une curieuse sensation envahit son bas-ventre, comme si un volcan venait violemment d'entrer en éruption, elle se sentait humide, elle aimait ça, sa respiration se faisait plus profonde, plus bruyante, surtout lorsque des lèvres touchaient à peine sa peau.<p>

Soudain, elle poussa un cri plus bruyant lorsque la lame s'enfonça lentement, transperçant délicatement sa peau, en contraste à la morsure sauvage sur sa nuque. Son cri de douleur trouva un écho de plaisir dans la cave. La lame traçait une petite plaie suffisamment profonde pour faire couler du sang. Lui enchainait la douloureuse morsure en suçotant profondément la peau meurtrie, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Une succession d'étoiles blanches défilaient devant ses yeux, elle sentait le sang couler le long de l'estafilade. Les dents, la langue, les lèvres formaient une étrange combinaison qui lui procuraient des sensations qu'elle n'avait alors jamais ressenti. Son corps fut secouer de tremblements, transi de plaisir.  
>Oui, de plaisir, qu'elle ressentait depuis tout à l'heure.<br>Une chaleur étrange, provenant de son bas-ventre, réchauffait intégralement son corps, paralysant le flot de ses pensées, exacerbant ses sens.

« T'aimes ça, hein, ma garce ? T'aimes avoir mal ? »

Reprenant difficilement son souffle (depuis quand avait-elle une respiration erratique ?), elle balança sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant contre l'épaule de son tortionnaire. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, de peur d'y trouver quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.  
>Cet homme allait la tuer et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'une scarification lui procurait autre chose qu'une intense douleur, un plaisir qui la poussait à en demander plus.<p>

Non, elle se plantait. _Il_ lui faisait ressentir du plaisir. Elle, en manipulant les lames, elle ne cherchait que de la douleur, une douleur plus forte que ce que le quotidien lui faisait subir. Et _lui_ trouvait le moyen de lui montrer qu'une lame pouvait jouer un autre rôle que celui d'asséner une douleur forte. Une douleur, forte, malsaine, excitante.  
>Elle avait l'impression d'exister, de vivre, de sentir son coeur battre plus vite en sentant son sang couler.<br>Il lui empoigna une touffe de cheveux brun ondulés et lui dit rageusement :

« Qui t'a autorisé à te servir de moi comme oreiller ? »

Prise d'un sentiment d'impunité (elle savait qu'elle allait mourir de toute façon, elle ne savait pas comment mais elle allait mourir), elle eut un petit rire, s'appuyant davantage contre lui.

« Tu me dois bien ça, mec, tu vas me tuer. »

Ses paupières dévoilèrent deux iris vert, deux yeux grand ouvert, deux émeraudes purs et humides par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler une fois encore.

Douleur. À chaque inspiration.

Plaisir. À chaque expiration.

Deux yeux ternes auparavant, brillants d'une lueur vivante à présent.  
>Lui écarquilla les siens.<p>

Il s'approcha doucement de son visage, tirant un peu plus sur sa folle crinière pour que leurs bouches respectives soient face à face, qu'ils partagent le même air, qu'ils échangent encore un regard chargé de messages. Elle se sentait vivre dans son regard. Elle appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Elle se sentait forte. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, presque timidement. Puis il fondit sur elle sauvagement, lui déchirant la peau fine de sa lèvre inférieure, aspirant son air, étouffant son cri de douleur, encore et encore.  
>Ses yeux fous étaient toujours braqués sur les siens, brouillés de larmes, sur sa mine mi-horrifiée, mi-reconnaissante.<br>Profitant de ses derniers instants de vie, elle répondit à son baiser, faisant fi du goût métallique qui envahissait sa bouche. Elle savourait la langue qui jouait un ballet avec la sienne, elle claquait ses dents contre d'autres, elle mordit elle aussi les lèvres gercées de son assassin et fut fière en entendant le râle de plaisir qu'il émit. Elle y mettait tout sa volonté, sa dernière volonté.  
>Elle rompit elle-même le baiser. Elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure, avec sa mine blafarde, le sang qui coulait de la commissure des lèvres, le large couteau enfoncé dans son ventre, rougi par la plaie sanglante.<p>

« Je m'appelle Crisal- »  
>« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? », la coupa-t-il sèchement avec dédain. « T'es qu'une gourdasse parmi tant d'autres. T'es rien. T'es morte. »<p>

Ses lèvres s'étiraient maladroitement, la douleur dans son abdomen crispait les traits de son visage. Elle se sentait partir, la vie lui filait entre les doigts et elle en était heureuse.

« Je voulais que tu le saches, toi qui m'as rendu viv-hmm. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il emprisonna encore une fois ses lèvres. Ce baiser était lent, un peu doux et étouffant. Leur jeu de langues ralentissait considérablement, pour ne laisser que leurs lèvres, tremblantes, en contact. À bout de force et épuisée par la douleur, elle avait fini par clore ses fines paupières, d'où s'échappaient des gouttelettes de larmes. Elle voulait profiter du simple baiser qu'ils échangeaient avant qu…  
>Il aspira son dernier souffle, une main crispée sur sa nuque, l'autre se logeant sous la blessure fatale.<p>

Elle s'éteignit dans cette dernière étreinte buccale, songeant que le dernier acte de cet homme avec son corps, encore en vie, et elle, consciente, n'était qu'une fuite face à sa phrase, criante de vérité.


End file.
